One Year
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Destiny AU- It's been a year since Leonard Snart stayed behind at the Oculus. (Sort of sequel to Flashforward)


**As I write this, it has officially been one year since Destiny aired. It was a hard episode for the whole fandom, and I'm still not over it. It broke my Captain Canary loving heart and sent me on a fic writing craze in the days that followed.**

 **stillthewordgirl was the genius behind suggesting that the various Snartdoms write fics of fluff and happiness to commemorate this day. This is my contribution- a sort of follow-up to Flashforward (which you might want to read beforehand but totally don't have to).**

* * *

"It's been a year."

Sara rotated her head to face Leonard. He had that look on his face where he seemed to be close to getting lost in his thoughts. She had a feeling she knew what was responsible for it. Since they'd found him in the temporal zone, how he had ended up there hadn't left her thoughts. After all, they were together because of a second chance.

"You're talking about the Oculus, aren't you?" she asked, even though she knew that he definitely was.

Leonard nodded. "After you and the team rescued me, I asked Gideon how long it had been for you since the Oculus exploded. She gave me the number. Ever since then, I've been counting the days. Today, it's been a year since I stayed behind to blow up the time bastards."

"Well, I can say I'm glad you're with us," Sara murmured, resting her hand on top of the one he had lying on the sheet. "I'm happy that you're here and alive."

"So am I," he smiled.

Sara curled a little closer to him. "After all that happened there, everyone tried to move on. In some ways, we did. But there was always this hole in the team after the Oculus. It couldn't be filled by anyone, not even Nate or Amaya. So the hole just stayed there, right until we found you. When you came back to us, it was like someone had completed a puzzle for the team. You filled that hole you left."

"All of you needed me after all, huh?" he questioned, a teasing note in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get so full of yourself. But you were that part of us that was gone. Then you came back. You filled in the holes, and reminded everyone of second chances."

"That I've gathered," he smirked, dipping his head down to kiss her lips. "I know I've learned not to take them for granted."

"Mmm," Sara grinned. "Losing someone makes you think of all the things you didn't say or do. Getting that person back gets you to act on what you didn't before. I wanted to make sure that I don't have any regrets this time around."

"Me neither."

Sara sighed and relaxed against him. The morning sunlight streamed through their thin curtains and onto the bed. Everything seemed ordinary normal around her. It wasn't a feeling that she or Leonard really experienced often. In her mind, she filed away the feeling, letting it sink into all her senses. When things in the future got crazy with time travel or the other Legends, this was a moment Sara felt she could look back on to remind herself some days there was an escape from the madness.

"The Oculus wasn't the only thing I thought of," Leonard added, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Oh?" Sara raised her eyebrows. "What else was on your mind?"

"Do you remember after the team rested me, and all of us got a vision of our futures from the Oculus?" Leonard asked her.

"Of course," she nodded.

The vision she had experienced still had yet to occur. Ray had told them his had occurred when he encountered Lily Stein in STAR Labs. Both Mick and Amaya's had also come true when they left the Waverider. Sara knew hers would come when they returned for a future mission, along with Kendra and Barry coming aboard the Waverider too. There was also a ring in her vision, so that would be another clue of when it would play out into reality.

"When I woke up and I saw you still asleep, I didn't think anything of it," he explained. "But things did seem familiar. Then I realized that this was my vision playing out. This was the future I saw."

A smile spread across Sara's face. "Sounds beautiful."

"Just like you."

Sara snorted a laugh before kissing him.

* * *

 **There you go. Nice happy CC with an alive Leonard.**

 **Reviews=Love.**


End file.
